


I loved and i lost

by Shoantell



Series: Love is all they need [2]
Category: Close range: Wyoming stories - Annie Proulx, The Fan Club - Rona Maynard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Babe! I got to go see doctor Jericho about the baby I will call you when I am at the office I love you bye...





	I loved and i lost

**Author's Note:**

> I loved and I lost.  
> Of love doesn't ask why..

I know pronounce you husband and husband you may kiss each other.  
And the crowd loved it, Finn being a little shy because his grandmother was there and Seth did not give a damn who was watching he was happy and for that moment it was between him and his husband.

While at the reception Dean had to make a toast. Ting ting hitting the wine glass can I have your attention please, yes! I have know Seth since kindergarten school he laughs. And when he first saw Finn he was stunned by the way he smiled, he was lost for words and he is never lost for words but that night at the ice cream stand he could not speak. Finn really took his breath away. An Finn please take care of my best friend because i know he is going to take care of you. I love you both. Thank you cheers to the new couple Mr an Mr Rollins Reigns Valor.  
They all drank and it was time for the first dance and the couple danced together and later on everybody joined into the dance.  
Seth gave Finn over to his mother Mr Balor and give Seth a kiss on a cheek.  
Seth took the microphone and asked for everyone's attention and he announced that Finn and him are having a baby.  
So soon Seth's mom's look told him that she was shocked and so was everybody else.  
But his Brother in law Justin was happy for he went over gave Finn a hug and then Seth and everyone else followed after him, congratulations they all said Finn just gave them a smile, as people where leaving .Seth ' s mom came up to them and asked but how?  
Easy! Seth said standing by his new husbands side , Mom Finn is a carrier a male carrier he can get pregnant we can't explain it but just be happy for us an he happy that you going to be a grandmother. Ohh!! Baby! I am just confused thats all. She gave them both a kiss and left as Seth was about to kiss his groom Mrs Balor and Mr Balor comes to CONGRADULATE their Son an new son in law, You better make my son happy I don't want to see him cry Mr Balor said.. I won't make him cry say. I love you Mrs Balor said gave them both kisses on the cheeks. 

 

\---------------------------------- 

While at their hotel Seth lifted Finn up bridal style , leave it up to Seth to rent a Five star hotel for the night.he put Finn on the hotel bed and then they started kissing the kiss was deep an it had passion Seth bite Finn's lower lip and they laughed in the middle of everything, Finn was first to speak last time we did this I ended up pregnant and you loved every bit of it right? Just make love to me please as your husband and Seth obeyed he pulled Finn's cloeths off and kissed him way down low and pulled out the boxer shorts and as he licked Finn's dick wich was already licking ore cum Finn let out a moan which was please to his husband's ear, Seth Finn called out. Yeah! Babe Seth responded please I want you now I want you inside of me now. Seth took his cloeths off as soon as possible and he placed the tip of his dick at the entrance of Finn his husband looked at him with the eyes of love. Finn spoke I LOVE YOU . I LOVE YOU TOO Seth responded. Seth spoke to the baby hello in there I'm coming in to invade your space please forgive me... Finn laughed so hard he did not hear Seth as he went it and he began to thrust into Finn and they both let out a moan.

 

2 WEEKS LATER  
They where back from the honeymoon. They got to their Apartment and they where glad to be home. And as Seth placed the bags in their bedroom his cell phone rang caller I'd His best friend Dean, hello! Seth answered you idiot you Finn screamed over the phone. What's going on Dean?  
You married now and you're about to be a Dad congratulations man, thanks dude Seth spoke. Dean said I got to go bye! Bye! Seth said.  
Was thathat dean ?Finn asked. Yes just called to CONGRADULATE us. And they kissed each other.

Mean while At Roman's house .  
I can't believe your baby brother is going to be a Dad Justin speaks.  
I can't believe it either roman laughs and they both laughs. That will teach him some responsibility. Justin came close to his husband and kissed him on a cheek well he was going for the cheek but Roman moved and they kissed on the lips it was passionate.

5 weeks later

Finn calls Seth.  
This is Seth leave a message.  
Babe! I have to go see Docter Jerich about the baby I will call you when I get to his office I love you bye.

\----------------------------  
The Docter will see you now.  
Hello! Finn congrats on your wedding thank you Doc . OK lie on the bed an as they where looking at the monitor.  
Finn spoke Doc I am 5 months pregnant an for the past few weeks I haven't felt any movement Im scared doc. OK I will see what's going OK The Doctor was silent and silent means concern Doc is everything OK? Finn asked. I'm sorry I can't feel the heartbeat and the is no movement. Doc what are you saying is my baby alive or not?  
I'm sorry the Doctor spoke he is gone. We going to have to do a surgery remove him

Its been 3 days all ready since the hospital visit and Seth has been begging Finn to eat  
Finn baby you got to eat something.  
He just turned and gave Seth his back and looked at the window.  
Babe! Seth called out. But no response , OK I'm just gonna leave the food here.  
He went down stairs and the door bell rang it was the Rollins Reigns an the Balors .  
Hi! Hello!  
How is he holding up? Mrs Balor he refused to eat its been 3 days but he just sleeps looking out the window. ohh! Honey! How you holding up?  
I'll be oright. I have to stay strong for him you know.  
I know Finn's mom said.  
Can I see him?  
Sure! Maybe he will speak with you.

Honey! She called out, but the was no answer.  
Finn sat up straight an looked at his Mom he just cried. An she held him close and said, you have a wonderful loving husband who is very supportive please do not shut him out. Talk to him.  
Finn just nodded and continued crying.

Everybody was gone it was dinner time and Seth made Finns favorite dish Lamp stew with potato salad and corn bread.  
He dished up for him and went to their bedroom and he found him up putting all the baby stuff away some still had price tags Finn asked can we take them back ? Yeah! Seth answered you mean to the store. If you don't have a problem with it.  
Seth put the food on the table near the bed. And he just broke down and Finn came up to him kneeled down and held him and they both cried. And kissed each other.  
WE GOING TO GET THROUGH THIS TOGETHER I PROMISE. I love you Seth said.  
I love you too i loved and i lost Finn said.  
No! Seth said you still have me and we still have each other. And I LOVE YOU REMEMBER THAT. I won't Forget that finn said.  
And they eat together.

 

Love was all they needed to get through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Love is all they need


End file.
